


U and I

by mid_memory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_memory/pseuds/mid_memory
Summary: Harry recapitulating Larry's current hidden relationship  and their future prospects, plus a convo between Louis and Harry about the associated struggles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	U and I

We couldn’t be who we wanted to be. They told us we couldn’t, we mustn’t.  
We are in love, but aren’t allowed to show it.  
Sometimes I wanna throw all this away, just so that I could openly be with you.  
But who am I kidding, if it weren’t for “all this”, we would’ve never met.  
Would that’ve been easier?  
Maybe,…definitely.  
But I wouldn’t wanna trade this feeling between us for anything else.  
I wish we were strong enough, had stood our ground and were who we are…completely.  
I still hope we can be, at some point.

All this I’m thinking while resting my cheek on your bare chest, my dark curls crushed to my face. Your left arm loosely hugs me to you. You are humming one of the songs we wrote earlier, the thumb of your left hand drumming out the rhythm on my shoulder, your voice resonating in my ear.  
I swallow.  
“When do you think will be our time?” I bring myself to ask.  
The humming stops, but your finger is drumming on relentlessly, matching the frequency of your increasing heart rate.  
“I dunno sun,” you sigh and shift your right arm beneath your head to be able to look at me, “but I promise we’ll get there.”  
I turn my head to peek up at you, and your smile both melts and breaks my heart.  
“Promise me something, babe?” you ask.  
“What?” I question, looking up at you expectantly, eyebrows raised.  
“Will you still love me when I fucked up? When we have to say and do things we don’t mean...?” you ask.  
I’m scanning your face.  
Your stormy green-blue eyes are sincere. Your features, framed by your lovely ruffled brown hair flattened to the right side, are sincere instead of holding your typical expression: being alight with humor.  
How I love your smile…  
Finally, our eyes lock.  
“Kiss me, you fool”, I murmur.  
You chuckle and cast your eyes heavenwards, turning away from me. But I see the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.  
So I move up, take your face in both of my hands, turn it towards mine and lean in for a kiss.  
To make you believe.  
To make you believe that I believe.  
But also to make you forget that this moment, in this hotel room, might be all we have left…


End file.
